


碎片

by stipethom



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 这是秘密，是羞耻，是紧密相连，是无法斩断的羁绊。他再也不会让哥哥逃走了。我属于你，我属于你，我属于你，我属于你
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 12





	碎片

**Author's Note:**

> 兄弟互攻，慎入

哥哥进入他的时候，他想的只有我想成为哥哥的人，让我被哥哥填满，我一直是空着的，如今终于可以有所归属，戴上枷锁了，好幸福，再也不会走丢了。他的感情是纯洁的，哥哥的感情是羞愧带着一种无法克制的占有欲，宇智波鼬知道这样做是扭曲的，但是他无法想象没有佐助的自己会成为什么东西，他已经无可救药了。

像这样，佐助想，他抓住了哥哥，他拥有了哥哥的弱点。哥哥在他体内，他听见哥哥喘息，哭泣一样。一只手抚着他滚烫的脸颊，一只手撑在他的肩侧，他感受到对方的颤抖、坚定、卖力的动作。这是秘密，是羞耻，是紧密相连，是无法斩断的羁绊。他再也不会让哥哥逃走了。我属于你，我属于你，我属于你，我属于你

  
哥哥很温柔，但是会不愿意停下来，会一直做到双方都动不了为止。他享用哥哥的身体是一次意外，因为哥哥实在太累了，他就产生了想侵占他的想法，整个过程非常粗糙甚至野蛮，哥哥用一种受难的姿势去承纳，他肆意驰骋，他第一次意识到掌控原来是一件残忍而快活的事。 

  
***

  
那个男人走向雨。他的搭档小心地避开他的视线，无声地审视他。狰狞的脸上流露出一瞬的同情，转而被轻蔑与高傲替代。这不是怜悯。这只是偶然看见一只可怕的豹子舐舔伤口，而不知不觉肃然起敬。雨滴落下来，那个男人湿透，被夜幕吸走灵魂。

  
宇智波鼬想，如果被人知道了，他们会怎么说呢？上帝把你们一分为二，不是为了让你们结合。难道他从那个时候起就对佐助怀有念头，当他满心感激地拥抱着自己年幼的兄弟，隐秘的情欲就已经在他的胸口里扎根了吗？他不敢想象，他不敢去挖掘自己，他是一座坟，被人捣烂，一败涂地。

  
***

  
他把他毁了。这个孩子永远不会长大，永远不会活得正常。他把他毁了。他为之付出代价。但还不够，远远不够，他还要把别的搭进去，把所有围绕这个孩子的命运漩涡搭进去。这个孩子索求他，依偎在他的怀里，让他想起幼年的他吸吮手指的模样，而他唯有抑制颤抖，把他紧紧贴在心跳的近处。

他不断祈祷上苍啊夺走我的性命吧。把我杀死吧，把我化为灰烬吧，把我从佐助的生命里消除痕迹吧。把我变成透明吧。把我洒进大海而再也无法捞起拼合吧。让他完整，让他拥有自己的影子，让我消失，让我减弱在一次又一次的遥远回声里。


End file.
